


Get in the bag

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 7.8/10 needs more water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: Nebby won't get in the bag





	

"Get in the bag" Lillie said.

 

"No" Nebby said.

 

"Get in the bag" Lillie said.

 

"No" Nebby said.

 

"Get in the bag" Lillie said.

 

"No" Nebby said.

 

"Get in the bag" Lillie said.

 

"No" Nebby said.

 

"Why?" Lillie asked.

 

"Because satan is in the bag" 

 

Suddenly, Giratina popped it's head out of the bag. "Yo" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm out of idea's


End file.
